destinationtruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Island Prison/The Ucumar
Josh and team go ghost hunting in an abandoned prison with a notorious history on the Panamanian island of Coiba and the evidence is reviewed by Kris Williams and Barry Fitzgerald of Ghost Hunters International. In the next segment, the team travels to Argentina on the search for a bear-like creature called the Ucumar. Haunted Island Prison The Case Coiba Island, fifteen miles off the coast of Panama, was once the site of the infamously brutal Coiba penitentiary. Locals claim that the site of the prison is still haunted, which inspires Josh to investigate. The Adventure Team Truth starts by flying 1,900 miles to Panama City, Panama. After a quick trip to the bazaar for some “Panamanian Hipster” garb, the team interviews boxing great Roberto Durante, who once trained on Coiba island. Through a translator, Durante tells Gates that he heard many tales of ghost-like activity on Coiba and says that he’d never spend the night there despite his tough-guy status. Next up, Josh interviews a former inmate of the prison who escaped to avoid the prison spirits. Finally, Josh talks to a man who worked as a guard on Coiba for more than fourteen years and has some amazing stories to tell. After a harrowing journey to the island, the crew set up base camp within the thirty buildings of the prison. During the night, they hear some odd noises, including the rattling of prison bars, and see some strange lights. The Findings Back at Destination Truth headquarters in LA, Josh takes his evidence to the Ghost Hunters International crew for their input. Together, they quickly dismiss a floating orb but decide that Josh experienced enough unexplainable events for the prison to be a true source of paranormal activity. The Ucumar The Case In Argentina, a huge beast known as the Ucumar is said to lurk in the Andes and feed on livestock. This “Argentinean Bigfoot,” is described as having razor-sharp claws, thick fur and powerful legs. A recent uptick in sightings prompts Josh to look into it. The Adventure 6,100 miles due south of Los Angeles is Buenos Aires, Argentina, Team Truth’s first stop. This “Paris of South America” holds plenty of charm and Josh can’t help but partake in an impromptu tango lesson. At the local museum, Josh conducts his first interview. David Flores, the museum’s Director of Biological Science, describes the Ucamar in more detail and tells Gates where to find the elusive creature. The team heads right out to the Ucumar Ranch to investigate. After a fun-filled grilling experience, Josh is shown the bones of an Ucuamr that was shot by a local. Later, he and his team borrow some horses to ride up into the Ucumar’s home turf. After finding a suitable are to set up base camp, the group encounters a number of unexplainable phenomena, not the least of which is a huge animal footprint inside a cave. The Findings Stateside, Josh consults with Dr. Jim Dines, a Destination Truth regular and an employee at the Los Angeles Museum of Natural History. Dr. Dines identifies the bones as the remains of a dog but the footprint, he says, probably belongs to a dangerous bear, known as Spectacle Bear. After looking up the rare bear, Josh realizes that the Spectacle Bear is a dead ringer for the Ucumar. Mystery solved. Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes